Bittersweet Comfort
by A Checker On The Chessboard
Summary: Wrath's reoccurring nightmares are starting to concern the other homunculi. But when Envy comes to see what's going on, Wrath feels safer... WrathXEnvy, Yaoi fluff. Apologies for any OOC-ness, this is my first yaoi fic! :3


**A/N: HELLO 2012! :D Well- What a surprise! This right here, is my first yaoi fic, but is EXTREMLEH fluffy. XDD I apologise for any OOC-ness and please no flames. :P This is dedicated to my good friend TheEvilWithinYou, who loves WrathXEnvy will all her heart!**

**Buuh... Tired... =_= ANYWAYZ, I don't own FMA or Wrath or Envy. P: I only own this story. XD**

**But if I owned Envy... Oh mai... XDDD -blush-**

**(And I cosplay as Wrath, though I don't think it counts somehow. XDD)**

**ENJOI! :3**

**xxx**

_I knew exactly where I was... Stuck. Isolated. No way out. The white nothingness surrounding me was oddly familiar. And that big, black door which was engraved with unknown truths scattered across it. How did I get there? I had no idea. All I could remember was seeing Mommy's beautiful and smiling face, gently kissing me on the cheek. I wanted her back. So I screamed for her. My head was pounding with headaches, almost as if it was being compressed with shock waves slicing through my brain. "MOM! MOMMY, MAKE IT STOP!" I fell to my knees, weak from my shrieking, weeping. I loathed this feeling... Why didn't it disappear?_

"_Wrath, sweetheart..." I heard a comforting tone from behind me. Immediately, my head shot up with tear-drops caught in my amethyst eyes. Sprinting into my Mother's arms, I shouted._

_I squeezed my small arms around Mommy's waist. "Mom!" I called out, my voice still cracking and croaking. "Please... Get us out of here!" I begged._

_Her warm embrace suddenly helped me feel a lot better. "We will, honey. Don't you worry..." Mom's hands stroked the my black, sleek hair. I smiled, knowing that I was no longer alone. Soon, it would all be over. I had Her back...-_

"_HEY!" A stern voice scolded. I stepped back, to look at who else was stuck in this wretched hole. When I saw the strangers face, I gasped..._

_The angry expression, black hair, strong build..._

"_You." I spat through my teeth. "The woman who created me... What're you doing here?" She staggered back a little, a hurt look imprinted on her face. How pathetic..._

_Mom wrapped an arm around my shoulder as she pulled me closer into her. "Izumi Curtis. How nice to finally meet you. You're the alchemist who attempted human transmutation on her newborn son, aren't you?" Mom seemed amused by 'Izumi's' reaction._

"_How did you-?"_

"_Well, you should know that Wrath is safe now. And he doesn't belong to you."_

"_Wrath...?" Izumi stared at me, right in the face. "Is that what they're calling you?"_

_This was eating away at my patience, so I snapped back. "You haven't answered my question! WHAT are you DOING HERE?" For a while, silence filled the air and no-one uttered a word. Which, as you can imagine, irritated me even more._

"_I thought I might've found you here. I'm not entirely sure what lead me to believe you would be at the Gate. Maybe I just wanted to retrace my steps... Please, son. Come home."_

_I scoffed at her ridiculous theory. "Son? Home? I already HAVE a mother, you idiot. I'm never going back to you humans ever again! Got that?"_

"_But she isn't real! I am! You can come back with me and your life would be much more easier!" She begged._

"_NO! JUST SHUT UP!" I shouted with all my might. The pain... The suffering, it all came rushing back. Trying to cut the terrible emotions off, I covered my ears with my hands. But it still didn't help. Horrible, high pitched ringing noises were screeching in my head. I wanted to scream. I needed that 'Izumi' woman to shut up! Mom whispered something gently into my ear, only making the nightmare worse._

"_She's right, Wrath... I'm not real. I'm nothing. If you go back to Izumi, life will be better for you. You may even feel whole, even if it's for a small period of time. Just... Go. For me?"_

_I couldn't believe my ears. "But MOM! You're not supposed to say things like that! You're supposed to keep her away from me, not drag me to her! Please! STOP IT!" Tears were streaming down my cheeks and were impossible to hold back. "I DON'T LIKE IT!" Falling to me knees for a second time, I clenched my fists in rage. How could she do this to me? I thought she loved me..._

"_DON'T MAKE ME CHOOSE! I WON'T CHOOSE HER! NEVER NEVER NEVER!"_

_The pain spread to the whole of my body. My chest, my legs, my arms... Everything. Just when I thought I was finally happy and had my plan all sorted out, it all crumbled down at my feet._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed and screamed. Nobody said or did anything. I was all wrapped up in my suffering, that I forgot about everything. I closed my eyes, letting the last of my tears fall._

"N-No..." Everything was black. The negative feelings slowly withered away, and I heard a soft, comforting voice.

"Sssh~..." This person sounded so familiar. I just couldn't figure out who the hell it was. In the end, I just gave up the guessing game I was playing with myself. But what a shock to find...-

"Envy? W-What're you doing here?" My own voice cracked and to my surprise, I felt safe. I sat up from my lying position. "Where's Mommy?" Envy stood straight, after kneeling down to look at my in the face. I was PRAYING that it was only a dream...

My elder homunculus came and sat beside me on the bed. "You mean Sloth? She's fine, in fact she's the one who sent me over to make sure you were okay." Envy's smirk gradually dropped, into an out of character look of concern. "This is the fifth time you've screamed in your sleep... Is there something you're not telling us, Wrath?"

I was both relieved and amazed as to why Envy, of all people, asked that. I slumped back down to my lying position, hesitating on whether or not I should tell him. "It's... Nothing. I've dealt with it four times before, I'll deal with it now." I was hoping that would get him off my back.

Until he got right on it again... Literally.

There we both lay, Envy's arms wrapped around my waist, almost as if he was... hugging me. But that couldn't be right, this was ENVY we're talking about. His head was resting on my shoulder and I felt my tension tone down a lot more... Why was this so relaxing? "I think I understand. You're in a dilemma at the moment, right? All new homunculi have some sort of baggage. Lust, Sloth and myself... we were all the same. Maybe we can help?"

"Envy... Why are you doing this?" I asked, simply letting him trace patterns on my neck and back.

For a second, he thought. The next thing I heard from him was a small chuckle. "I guess I'm just bored. Got nothing else to do, really." Moving himself so that he was closer to me, Envy buried his head into my neck. On this night, I felt safer with Envy more than I would with Mommy. It was strange. But the even stranger thing was his reason... The sheer fact that he didn't have one. "If you have another nightmare, looks like I'll have to squeeze it outta you. Don't worry. I'm here to make you feel better..." He gently kissed my neck, with kisses as soft as a feather. It made me feel all warm inside, like nothing bad was ever going to happen. If I fell, Envy was going to catch me.

Hours felt like minutes, and I had almost drifted off into a deep sleep until my fellow sin attempted to sneakily escape. Just as he rose from the bed, I had a tightening grip on his wrist. "Don't go. Not yet." I mumbled.

Envy got back into his previous position without hesitation and whispered something back. "Not ever, kiddo." As he lay an angelic and delicate kiss on my ear afterwards.

I started to get more and more drowsy. But I knew I couldn't sleep until I thanked Envy for what he did. Without him... I dunno what I would do.

"Envy?" I rolled over to face him.

"Hmm~?"

I forced our lips together, pressing down firmly for a brief second. "...Thanks."

His cheeks flushed a bright and beautiful pink, as he stared at me in awe.

"No problem."

That evening, I slept extremely well. All because of his little acts and his kind words. Our lives probably wouldn't be the same after that night, but back then, who knew? Something had started... And it was both of our actions that had caused it. His bitter-sweet comfort and my appreciation.

I mean, I had to thank him in some way... Right?

**A/N: Lovely one-shot fluffy yaoi-ness! :D Nothing like a good fluff-fic, am I right? XP PLEASE REVIEW REVIEWWW, DARLINGS! IT WOULD MAKE A YOUNG OTAKU VERY HAPPY! :3**

**And any requests? :T (Yah, I take dem nao! XD)**

**Until next time,**

**Darky**

**xxx**


End file.
